Niñes, juventud y adultes dorada
by lobunaluna
Summary: Serie de viñetas y drabbles. Sobre la vida de los miembros de la orden dorada. Son historias de un solo cap. No tienen relacion entre ellas. Las historias abarcaran varios rangos etarios...
1. Una novia para el maestro

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Personajes**_

_** Oficiales: Saga y Kanon**_

_**De mi autoria: Set de Geminis, Arkanos de Escorpio, Blaise de Acuario.**_

_Una novia para el maestro._

Saga estaba escribiendo y Kanon igual… Estaban en la casa de Acuario recibiendo clases de alemán, por parte del guardián de esa casa. Dado que su maestro no conocía el idioma, y los menores querían aprenderlo, le pidió ayuda en eso al caballero de la onceaba casa. Saga levanto la mirada y vio al caballero con la mirada perdida en un portarretrato.

-Kanon… ¿Cómo se escribe perro?

-Estoy en la misma…-informo su homologo de seis añitos.- Maestro Blaise…-no obtuvo respuesta, el caballero tenía su atención en cualquier parte. Menos en los dos niños temporalmente a cargo.

–Maestro Blaise…-le llamo Saga. No tuvo respuesta, por lo cual tomo un poco de aire mientras Kanon se tapaba los oídos.- MAESTRO BLAISE

-¿Qué?-El chico salió del mundo de sus pensamientos y miro al niño- ¿Qué pasa? No grites… Saga…-dijo cuando vio la cinta verde oscuro en la mano derecha del menor. Única forma de identificar al gemelo.

-¿Cómo se dice Perro?-pregunto Kanon.

-Ah… se escribe…

_Esa misma noche._

Su maestro se reía ante la anécdota que le contaban los pequeñines de seis años. El simple hecho de imaginar a su amigo con la cabeza en cualquier lado y a los niñitos llamando su atención le resultaba hilarante.

-Pásame tu plato, Kanon -Pidió el joven castaño, el niño se lo dio y se dispuso a lavarlo- Saga, no debes gritarle a tus mayores. Eso está mal.-informo con una mirada calmada.

-Perdone maestro-replico la criatura apenada- Es que el maestro Blaise no me escuchaba… ¿Qué le pasaba? El maestro Blaise no se distrae tan fácilmente.

-¿Que estaba haciendo cuando no les repondría? -pregunto el castaño, mientras interrumpía su labor. Quería confirmar su posible respuesta.

-Miraba una foto…-respondió el más chico.

-Está enamorado, eso le pasa, por eso anda tan distraído…-el joven soltó una risa jovial, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de un gigantesco error.

-¿Qué es estar enamorado?-pregunto Saga dedicándole una mirada curiosa a su maestro.

-Me lleva…-mascullo por lo bajo, para que los niños no le escucharan- estar enamorado… es…. Cuando te gusta alguien…

-¿Y cuando sabes que te gusta alguien?-pregunto Kanon, ante poniéndose a la pregunta de su gemelo. Set de Géminis, maestro de Saga y Kanon, se maldijo para sus adentros por su estupidez. Había abierto la puerta a las típicas preguntas de los niños. Y con solo 19 años, tendría que elaborar una muy buena forma de acabar esas preguntas antes de que los: ¿Y cómo es? ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Le volvieran loco.

-Te das cuenta que te gusta alguien… cuando… Te parece más lindo de lo usual…-creo que metí la pata de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo te das cuenta que es más lindo de lo usual?-pregunto Saga, el niño se había sentado en el suelo junto a Kanon.

-Pues… ante tus ojos esa persona es preciosa…-informo el joven mientras continuaba lavando los trastos, mentalmente se reprendía por semejante descuido. Aun era joven y no sabía ese tipo de respuestas… Su maestro no se había lucido por ser el un maestro ejemplar con el primer géminis… y mucho menos con el segundo.

-¿Y cómo te das cuenta que esa persona es preciosa antes tus ojos?-Kanon y sus preguntas complicadas.

-Por que tu corazón late fuerte, cuando esa persona esta a tu lado.

-¿Por qué el corazón late fuerte?-Saga miro a su maestro y luego a su hermano- Cuando estoy jugando, con Kanon, mi corazoncito da saltitos de alegría…-el niño lo pensó un poco- ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy enamorado de mi hermanito?-Set tuvo que reprimir una risotada.

-No me gustas.-le informo el más pequeño. -Eres lindo, pero no me gustas.

-No, Saga. No estás enamorado de Kanon.-Set tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír, ante la respuesta del más chico de sus discípulos.- Eso se llama alegría… No amor.

-¿Qué es el amor?-pregunto Kanon. Dedicándole una mirada curiosa a su maestro.

-El amor es…-El joven se rasco tras la nuca. Qué buena pregunta, siempre formulada por los pequeños- un sentimiento que… haber como les explico… Te sientes bien cuando tienes a tu personita especial cerca… El amor provoca que te enamores… Como lo está ahora Blaise.

-¿El maestro Blaise tiene una personita especial?-pregunto Kanon, quien mentalmente se imaginaba al caballero de Acuario con un duende, gnomo, hada o algo por el estilo… Todo lo que englobaba su concepto de "personita" - ¿Eso quiere decir que esta con un gnomo o duende?-Su maestro logro reprimir la risa.- ¿O un hada? Porque ellas son niñas…-exclamo el entusiasmado menor. La carita de Saga al escuchar, la tercera opción, fue iluminada por una sonrisa.

-No, Blaise está enamorado de una chica… No de un gnomo, duende o Hada.-informo el joven.

-¿Y cómo sabe, el maestro Blaise, que está enamorado?-pregunto Saga.

-Eh…. Eso tendrían que preguntarle a Blaise…-tal vez si le tiro el problema a él se los pueda solucionar.

-¿Cómo sabe, el maestro Blaise, si esa chica está enamorada de él?-pregunto Kanon.

-Tendrían que preguntarle a Blaise por que no se.-informo Set de Géminis mientras comenzaba a secar los platos.

-Maestro.

-¿Qué pasa Saga?-pregunto mientras guardaba el plato que acababa de secar.

-¿Usted está enamorado?-la pregunta tomo desprevenido al joven, que dejo caer el plato.

-Kanon… ve a buscar la escoba.-el más pequeño fue por el artículo deseado.

-¿Se lastimo?-pregunto Saga curioso.

-No, Saga no me paso nada-informo mientras recolectaba los trozos más grandes. Kanon volvió con la escoba y mientras su maestro juntaba los restos de los platos. Los niños mentalmente preparaban sus preguntas.

-Maestro…-El joven de ojos celeste miro al más pequeño de los gemelos- ¿Está enamorado?

-No, chicos. No estoy enamorado.

-¿No tiene su personita especial?-pregunto Saga.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kanon.

-Por qué no la encontré…

-¿Por qué no la encontró?-indagó Saga.

-Por que el destino, todavía, no la puso en mi camino.-informo el joven.

-¿Cómo se va a dar cuenta que es esa personita?-pregunto Kanon. Set soltó un bufido, ahora estaba en serios problemas.

-No sé.

-Si no sabe… ¿Cómo se va a dar cuenta?-pregunto Saga, mientras miraba atentamente a su maestro.

-Ya lo descubriré, cuando llegue el momento.-informo mientras comenzaba a guardar los vasos.

-¿Cómo tiene que ser esa personita?-pregunto Kanon.

-¿Como tiene que ser la chica?-Set le miro-Eh bueno…

-¿No sabe cómo es?-pregunto Saga.- Maestro, es un descuidado… tiene que prestar más atención…

-Saga.

-Perdone, maestro-comento el niño por lo bajo.

-Supongo que tendría que ser simpática.-informo el chico.-Ahora a dormir…

-¿Cómo se dice cuando se está en pareja?-pregunto Kanon, Set le miro atento procesando la pregunta- ¿Casados?

-Eso es cuando contraen matrimonio-informo, mientras le daba un pequeño empujón a los niños en la espalda para que ya comenzara a caminar hacia el cuarto. Quería terminar cuanto antes con esas preguntas.- cuando no se está casado, de dice novio o novia…

-Ah… Maestro…

-Mañana te respondo Saga.-informo el joven mientras entraba a los niños al cuarto. Cambio a Kanon y luego a Saga. Con sumo cuidado los arropo a cada uno en su camita, les beso en la frente y se fue.

_Habitación de Saga y Kanon._

-Kanon.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el otro, más dormido que despierto.

-¿Donde crees que este… la personita especial del maestro…?-pregunto el mayor.

-No se…-Kanon se dio vuelta y busco a su hermano entre toda la oscuridad. Pudo divisar las dos gemas verdes. Estas eran resaltadas por la luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana.- ¿La buscamos?

-Sí, el maestro es muy bueno… Tiene que tener novio…

-Novia, el maestro quiere una chica.-le corrigió Kanon.

-¿La buscamos entre las amazonas?-pregunto Saga.- Son las únicas mujeres, junto con las doncellas de la limpieza.

-Pero… Géminis no tiene doncellas. -informo Kanon.- El maestro no quiere que ellas estén en esta casa…

-Pero hay doncellas… Limpiando Escorpio, Sagitario, Acuario y Piscis…-informo el otro sonriente- podríamos preguntarle a alguna de ellas si quiere ser la novia del maestro.

-¿Pero el maestro no se va a enojar?-pregunto Kanon, al pasarle por su mentecita esa GRAN posibilidad.

-Va a estar tan feliz, con su novia, que no se va a enojar…

-Pero… Yo no conozco muchas chicas…-informo Kanon.

-Le pedimos ayuda a Blaise…-los niños callaron y se acomodaron en la cama. Al poco tiempo su maestro entro a la habitación. Estaba comenzando a hacer un poco de frio y creyó que era mejor agregarles una manta a los niños. Saga sintió como su maestro le colocaba otra manta encima.- gracias…

-Ya deberías de estar dormido.-su maestro le beso en la frente y fue a abrigar con otra manta a Kanon. Este ya realmente se había dormido, su maestro también le beso la frente y una pequeña sonrisita de paz se formo en los labios del niño.

_Casa de Acuario, a la tarde siguiente._

-¿Una novia para Set?-El caballero de Acuario tuvo que reprimir la risa, al escuchar la ocurrencia de los dos niños.- ¿Su maestro sabe que quieren conseguirle novia?

-No, es sorpresa…-informo Kanon de lo más sonriente.

-¿Usted tiene novia maestro Blaise?-Las mejillas del acuario se pusieron tan rojas, como su cabellera.

-No… no precisamente… Novia. No se podría decir Novia…-todavía…

-¿Hay varios rangos de novia?-pregunto Kanon.

-No, Kanon… Es que no estoy de novio…-informo el chico con las mejillas rojas todavía.- Es que… como les explico… Todavía no formalizamos la relación…-el chico se sentía ridículo explicando esas cosas a unos niños tan pequeños- Ella, solo es mi amiga.

-¿Está enamorado de su amiga?-pregunto Saga.

-Eh…-el chico maldijo a su mejor amigo, por dejarle al dúo de preguntones a cargo. Para poder ir a hacer una misión a Egipto... Se supone que regresaría a la mañana siguiente.- Mañana, te matare Set…-gruño por lo bajo.- esta me las pagas…

-Maestro Blaise…-Kanon tironeo del guantelete del caballero.- ¿como sabe que está enamorado?

-Eso no puedo responderles chicos, son muy pequeños…-Sus mejillas aun seguían rojas- Ya les explicara Set cuando sean mayores…-trato de excusarse. Si es que el maestro de los niños, sobrevivía cuando fuera a buscarlos mañana.

-Maestro Blaise-Ahora era Saga, él que tironeaba de su brazo revestido por el guantelete.- ¿Sabe qué tipo de chica le gusta a mi maestro?- El caballero de Acuario tuvo que reprimir la risa, esa pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

-Eh… no se chicos… Set no suele contarme sus gustos con respecto a las chicas…-trato de justificarse, aunque sabia los gustos de su amigo, decirle a ese par era peligroso.

-Pero… El maestro solo dijo que le gustan las chicas simpáticas…-informo Kanon que aun le tenía aprisionado el brazo izquierdo.

-Entonces vamos a buscarle una chica simpática…-Informo Saga sonriente, para luego pensarlo un poco- Maestro Blaise…

-¿Qué pasa Saga?-pregunto el mayor, conteniendo la risa.

-¿Conoce alguna chica simpática?-Blaise logro reprimir la carcajada.

-Eh… no soy de hablar mucho con las chicas… Además chicos…-Miro a los niños mientras liberaba sus brazos del agarre de los menores.- A la chica también le tiene que gustar su maestro…-reprimió la risa.

-Entonces…-Kanon puso cara pensativa, haciendo memoria de lo que había dicho su maestro anoche y la nueva información otorgada por Blaise de Acuario- Tenemos que buscar a una chica simpática…-comenzó a sacar su conclusión, la vocecita de Kanon y su carita pensativa le estaba provocando un ataque de risa difícil de contener al de Acuario- y que le parezca muy lindo el maestro…

-Chicos…-Blaise hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír.- ya dejen de buscarle pareja a su maestro y vayan a jugar un poco, pero no se alejen de Acuario.-Cuando los niños salieron de su estudio, estallo en risas…-_Set… Tengo que decirte algo…_

_-¿Le paso algo a los chicos?-_La voz del Géminis sonaba preocupada.

_-No, pero tiene que ver con ellos…_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Es que…_-no podía concentrarse, se moría de la risa por solo pensarlo.-_Saga y Kanon…_

_-Saga y Kanon… ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Descubrieron a Kanon?_

_-Peor… _

_-¿QUÉ?-_Pregunto el otro por cosmos.- ¿Qué paso?

_- Te están buscando novia. -_Soltó un estallido de risas ya no podía más-_ Quieren que tengas novia…_

_-Me muero… ¿Dime que es un chiste?_

_-No te mueras… no pasara nada. ¿Qué pueden hacer esos dos? Solo tienen seis añitos… No pasara nada… no te preocupes._

_Comedor de la casa de Acuario._

-Ella es linda…-informo Saga, que observaba a la doncella limpiando la mesa- podemos preguntarle.

-Ve tu… no pueden verme o pierdo el juego de escondidas…-informo Kanon.-No quiero perder el juego.-Saga dejo solito a su hermano, que fue a esconderse detrás de un pilar, y se acerco a la doncella.

-Hola.

-Hola-la joven le sonrió- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Usted conoce a mi maestro?

-¿El caballero de Géminis?-pregunto la morena.

-Sí.

-Solo de vista, nunca trate con él.-informo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa maternal- ¿Por qué?

-¿Quiere ser la novia de mi maestro?-la chica le miro sorprendida, no entendiendo la pregunta.- Es que él esta solito y usted es una linda chica… y podrían ser novios…

-Gracias por la sugerencia.-La chica sonrió, para reprimir la risita que quería escapar de sus labios- me siento alagada por estar entre las opciones, de novia para tu maestro… Pero no le conozco personalmente y no me siento interesada...

-Ah…-el chico puso cara de pena.- está bien…-Saga se alejo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kanon.- Dice que no está interesada…

-¿Y si le preguntamos al señor Arkanos?-pregunto Kanon- él es amigo del maestro… Él tal vez sepa qué clase de chica le gusta al maestro…-Saga lo pensó un poco y asintió.

_Escaleras hacia la casa de Escorpio._

-Voy yo a hablar con el señor Arkanos…-informo Kanon.- el me es muy simpático, además el maestro no tiene que enterarse que me vio…-Con Saga intercambiaron cintas. El mayor se quedo con la cinta azul de su hermano y el más pequeño con la de color verde oscuro de su gemelo. El mayor fue a esconderse entre unas rocas mientras el menor proseguía con su camino.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-Señor Arkanos…-llamo Kanon cuando entro al corredor- Señor Arkanos… -el pequeño se detuvo a mitad del corredor. El caballero de Escorpio no estaba por ningún lado…

-¿Qué te trae a mi morada _Saga_?-el pequeño soltó un gritito por que la voz le tomo desprevenido por la espalda. Se dio vuelta encontrándose con el caballero de Escorpio, revestido con su armadura dorada. Arkanos de Escorpio, sabía que había dos niños en Géminis eso era de lo más obvio porque Set era el segundo gemelo. Pero como no podía diferenciar a las criaturas, y tampoco les había visto a las dos juntas, les llamaba siempre Saga. No vaya a ser que por accidente metiera en problemas al segundo gemelo… Del cual, desconocía el nombre.

-Señor Arkanos…-Kanon miro atentamente al mayor- ¿Usted es amigo de mi maestro?

-Sí, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta…-informo el rubio de ojos turquesas.

-¿Usted sabe qué tipo de chicas le gusta a mi maestro?-Al escuchar la extravagante pregunta Arkanos estallo en risas.

-¿Pero qué pregunta es esa?-pregunto cuándo logro contener un poco su risa.

-Es que… quere… quiero que el maestro tenga novia como el maestro Blaise…-informo el niño, Arkanos contuvo la risa… Se dio cuenta de que el niño casi dice "queremos".

-Pero… eso no es algo que tú, u otra persona, puedan decidir…-informo el hombre, con calma.

-¿Pero me dirá que clase de chica le gusta a mi maestro?

-No, porque ya te eh dicho… Que a esa persona la tiene que elegir tu maestro.-Informo el rubio sonriente.-Ahora vete a jugar y deja de buscarle pareja a Set…-El hombre le empujo suavemente, sacándolo de Escorpio.- _Set… tienes un grave caso de busca pareja…_

_-Sí, ya me avisaron… Ahora por favor, vigílalos tu y Blaise. Porque estoy a punto de entrevistarme con el dios Osiris y quedaría muy mal que estuviera hablando por cosmos…_

_-Está bien… Lo vigilare._

_Patio de Acuario._

-¿Te dijo que el maestro tiene que elegir?

-Sí.

-Entonces escojamos varias y que el maestro elija entre ellas…-informo Saga.

-Excelente idea… pero…. ¿A quiénes elegimos?-Luego de buscar todo el día candidatas para su maestro. No encontraron ninguna que realmente valiera la pena. De las doncellas, casi ninguna había tratado con el caballero de Géminis. Y las dos amazonas consultadas, se negaron. Una parecía muy ofendida por la petición y la otra, con mucha dulzura y voz maternal, le explico que a pesar que conociera al caballero de Géminis. Ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón…

* * *

Volvieron con expresión de fracaso a la casa de Acuario. Donde deberían quedarse, hasta que volviera su maestro. Blaise les vio con cara de pena, se dio cuenta que esos niños habían fracasado en su búsqueda. Se notaba a kilometros que los niños se habian esforzado, pero sus resultados fueron nulos y sus animos estaban apagados.

-Misha.-dijo antes de llevarse la cuchara con sopa a la boca.

-¿Qué cosa?-Kanon le miro dudoso. Le parecio escuchar algo, pero no estaba seguro.

-Misha… ese es el nombre, de la chica, que le gusta a su maestro.-Informo el mayor, los menores se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿El maestro tiene novia?-pregunto curioso Saga.

-No, pero le gusta una chica… y silencio. No le digan que les dije…-informo, dado que era seguro que Set le matara por eso.- Y que Arkanos no se entere… Porque Misha es su hermana menor.

-Ah…-comentaron las dos criaturas al mismo tiempo. Aunque seguramente fueran a preguntarle al caballero de escorpio por su hermana Misha.

_Habitación de huéspedes, Casa de Acuario._

-Tenemos que buscar a Misha… y hacer que el maestro se ponga de novio con ella…-informo Kanon.

-Sí, pero eso lo haremos mañana.-ya tendrían otro día para juntar a su maestro con esa incógnita chica llamada Misha.

_Fin._


	2. Quiero jugar con mi hermanito

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Personajes**_

_**Personajes oficiales: Aioros de Sagitario y Aioria de Leo. Patriarca Shion**_

_**De mi autoría: Céfiro de Sagitario y Arkanos de Escorpio.**_

_Quiero jugar con mi hermanito._

-Aioria… ya es hora de…-el caballero de Sagitario quito la mantilla, que estaba en la cuna, en una mano tenía la mamadera para su hijito de dos meses…- ¡AIOROS!-El caballero fue en busca de su hijo mayor. Quien otra vez, se había llevado al bebe. Él caballero de Sagitario fue a la habitación del mayor…-No de nuevo…-mascullo mientras iba en busca de sus dos hijos. Al pasar por la sala dejo la mamadera en la mesa. Tenía que tener las dos manos libres una para agarrar a Aioria y la otra para darle un tirón de oreja a Aioros.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-Este es feo… este es mucho peor…-estaba el caballero de Escorpio, mientras leía un librito. Claro está, cuando alguien se acercara, haría desaparecer el librito titulado "nombres para bebes". El llanto de un niño le hizo salir de, su crítica y vital, elección.- Hay no otra vez…-escondió el librito, tras un pilar, y fue al encuentro del hijo mayor de Céfiro de Sagitario.- Juraría que después de la última que te dio tu padre, no te sentarías en un mes…-comento mientras salía al encuentro de Aioros, que traía mal sujetado a Aioria.- menos mal que es mi primer crio…-comento para si. Al ver a Aioria llorando, a todo pulmón, por lo incomodo que estaba… -Dame…-le saco al bebe y lo acuno un poco.- ¿A dónde te crees que ibas con él?-le reprendió el hombre, mientras calmaba al bebito.- No es un juguete… es tu hermano…

-Es que quería que viniera a jugar con migo y Saga-respondió la criaturita de siete años, con suma inocencia.

-No sé quién es más bruto… El padre por dejar que una criatura se lleve a un bebe o este porque quiere que su hermanito de dos meses juegue con él y el amigo.-soltó un suspiro- Y hablando de Roma… Céfiro se asoma…

-¡AIOROS!-Rugió su padre, se le notaba terriblemente molesto, Aioros nunca había llegado tan lejos con él bebe...

-Ahora si te hará parir…-informo el Escorpio. Y como lo había anunciado… Aioros recordó por que no podía llevarse al bebe.

* * *

Se estaba sobando la adolorida retaguardia, mientras contenía las lágrimas. Solo había sido un golpe, pero lo suficientemente fuerte, para que todo el santuario lo escuchara chillar de dolor. El patriarca, que había salido a supervisar el entrenamiento de cierto par de gemelos. Desde listancia, sin ser descubierto por el maestro de estos. En realidad eso creía, dado que vigilar a Set era casi imposible, porque siempre sabía cuándo alguien le acechaba o le vigilaba.

Al llegar a Escorpio se encontró con la escena de: Aioros llorando, Arkanos de Escorpio con un bebe en brazos y Céfiro de Sagitario con una cara que contrastaba con su alegre semblante habitual...

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunto con una voz solemne.

-Aioros, de nuevo, se estaba llevando a Aioria sin permiso-informo el padre del menor.- al parecer se olvidó que su hermano no es un juguete, que puede andar llevando de aquí para allá.

-El error también es tuyo Céfiro-informo el patriarca, lo cual provoco una expresión de duda en el Sagitario y una de burla de Escorpio. El octavo guardián no había querido decirlo, pero que Aioros llegara tan lejos, con él bebe, era también error del padre.- Deberías estar más atento, Aioros inevitablemente querrá que su hermanito participe en sus juegos…

-¿Aioria puede venir a jugar con migo y Saga?-pregunto el niño, que a pesar de sus llanto no habia perido el hilo de la combersacio, mientras seguía sobándose su adolorida retaguardia. Su padre le lanzo una mirada de reproche, no estaba bien interrumpir a los mayores y mucho menos al patriarca.

-Aioros…-el patriarca se puso a la altura del niño- Aioria es muy chiquito para jugar… él tiene que dormir y crecer para poder jugar-Aioros puso una carita de puchero- Además, Saga está entrenando con su maestro… y cuando Set comienza a entrenarlo, no interrumpe el entrenamiento hasta el anochecer.

-Yo quería jugar… Aioria también…-informo el niño en su defensa.

-Aioria tiene dos meses.-le recordó su padre.- no puede jugar porque es muy chiquito…

-Pero mami, dijo que podía jugar con él cuando naciera-al escuchar la mención de su esposa, el rostro del Sagitario se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

-Pero se refería cuando fuera más grande-trato de desviar el tema Arkanos, mientras el patriarca se reincorporaba- si juegas con él ahora… podrías lastimarlo…

-Pero yo quiero jugar con mi hermanito… de seguro se aburre en la cunita…-Céfiro se masajeo las cienes o se calmaba o mataba a su hijo mayor. Y para que él llegara a esas dos opciones… Sin duda Aioros, y sus intentos de llevarse al bebe a jugar, le tenía muy cansado.

-Él bebe no se aburre en su cunita-comento Shion- Aioros, tu hermano no es un juguete… Si lo sacas de Sagitario, se puede lastimar…

-Pero yo lo cuido…-informo el niño.

-¿De la misma forma que prometiste cuidar el canario? -le recordó su padre, un tanto mordaz, la mención del animal hizo que Aioros hiciera un puchero.

-Y luego el bruto insensible soy yo…-comento el distraído Escorpio, con toda la intensión del mundo.- Aioros…-el rubio de Escorpio se puso a la altura del niño, para que este pudiera ver al bebe.- ¿Ves a Aioria?

-Sí.

-¿Te parece que un bebe tan chiquito tenga que estar cerca del coliseo donde puede lastimarse?

-No.

-¿Cerca de los manzanos, donde algunos, se pelean por la preciada fruta?

-No.

-¿Cerca de los barrancos donde puede caerse?

-No.-volvió a responder a la pregunta del rubio Escorpio.

-¿Te parece que Aioria tiene la edad suficiente para ir a jugar a esos lugares?- el nene lo pensó un poco.

-No.

-Entonces déjalo en su cunita…-informo mientras se paraba de nuevo y le daba él bebe a Céfiro.- ¿No te parece más seguro que este ahí?

-Sí.

-Pues… cuando sea tan grande como voz-el rubio le miro atentamente- podrás jugar con él de mientras déjalo en su cunita.- soltó un suspiro.- Aioros… Si quieres que Aioria juegue con vos cuando sea mayor… No lo saques de su cunita.

-Sí, no lo saco de la cuna-dijo el niño tranquilo, mientras su mente procesaba esa informacion. Céfiro soltó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a subir hacia Sagitario, en compañía de Aiorios, que aún, se sobaba el adolorido trasero. Ahora si no sería capaz de sentarse en un mes. La risa del patriarca, saco de sus pensamientos, al caballero de Escorpio.

-¿Sucede algo su ilustrísima?-pregunto educadamente el Escorpio.

-¿Estas practicando para ser padre?-replico el anciano, él miro para el costado... No queria verse como padre, solo estaba ayudando a su amigo.

-Solo le estaba dando una mano a Céfiro…-se excusó.

-Tendrías que verte hablando con Aioros…-Shion coloco una mano en el hombro del caballero dorado.- Sin duda serás un buen padre…-comenzó a irse.- ah por cierto…-se acercó y le tendió un librito blanco con letras verdes. Al verlo, al caballero, le subió toda la sangre al rostro.- El nombre Milo, es muy bonito. Vi que lo tienes marcado como opción…-se dio vuelta y se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios… Había presenciado algo que jamás creía que vería…

_8 Meses después._

-Aioria quédate en la cuna…-Aioros estaba forcejeando, con su hermanito, que no quería quedarse en la cunita. Como había dicho, el señor Arkanos, que tenía que ser para que creciera y pudiera ir a jugar con él.

-¿Ahora que pasa que hay tanto griterío…? -su padre entro a la habitación y miro fijamente a uno y otro.

-No se quiere quedar en la cunita…-informo Aioros, su padre saco al bebe de diez meses de la cunita y se lo llevo con él.-Papi… Aioria tiene que estar en su cunita, para poder crecer…-dijo mientras iba tras su padre.- o sino no podre jugar con él…

-Aioros…-Su padre volteo para explicarle, por vez un millón, a su hijo. Que no era necesario que, Aioria, estuviera todo el día en la cuna para que creciera.-Nada deja…-se dio vuelta y siguió su camino, de nada servía decirle…- No entenderás, al igual que las otras veces.

Fin.


	3. Animalitos de madera

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Personajes**_

_**Oficiales: Milo de Escorpio y Shaina de Cobra  
**_

_**De mi autoría: Arkanos de Escorpio, Ofelia y Miah**_

_Animalitos de madera._

Milo estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la casa donde vivía con su madre, tenía varios animalitos hechos en madera. Su padre siempre que venía le traía uno nuevo. Estaba en su juego, cuando alguien le tapo los ojos, esas manos ásperas y grandes solo podían pertenecer a alguien.

-¿Papi?

-No…-respondió la voz de su padre seguida de una risa.-Hay mi pequeño…-su padre lo levanto y lo puso a su altura. Milo se encontró con un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos que le dedicaban una alegre mirada.- ¿Has cuidado a mami en mi ausencia?

-Sí.

-¿Ayudaste a mami a mantener ordenada la casa?

-Sí. -respondió el niño, de cuatro años…

-Muy bien…-su padre lo puso de nuevo en el suelo. Milo le miro atentamente, esperaba eso que su padre siempre le traía cuando las dos vitales respuestas eran afirmativas. -¿Qué miras? Ah… ya entiendo… cierra los ojos-el niño obedeció.- Ábrelos…

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto cuándo hallo, sus manos vacías.

-Creo que a punto de picarte la cabeza…-informo su padre. El niño pego un pequeño gritito y manoteo lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza. El niño miro lo que cayó al suelo… Lo tomo y miro atentamente.

-¿Un escorpión?-el niño levanto el animalito tallado en madera.- Me gusta…-informo con una gran sonrisa.- Mami, mami-el niño fue corriendo por su madre, para mostrarle su nueva adquisición. El caballero de oro fue tras el niño y hallo a su esposa tendiendo la ropa.- Mami, Mami. Mira lo que me trajo Papi…

-Hay es un escorpión…-La mujer de cabellera azul miro al niño de ojos turquesas y al hombre rubio que venía caminando detrás de él- ya tienes casi un zoológico…-le dijo su madre mientras le tomaba en brazos y se acercaba al caballero.

-Creo que me falta tallarle un par de animalitos para que tenga el zoo completo.-comento el hombre distraído.- no sé qué más le falta…

-Tener al padre siempre…-le informo la mujer mientras le besaba, Milo quedo apretado entre los cuerpo de su madre y su padre, por lo cual empujo a su padre para que le dejara espacio…

-Solo falta un año para que cumpla los 30… una vez que los cumpla-el hombre le acaricio el cabello al menor- podre dejar de montar guardia en el santuario y quedarme aquí con ustedes… Solo un año más, Ofelia, y estaré en Isla Milos con ustedes dos...-le beso la cabeza a su hijito y luego los labios a su esposa.

-Me aprietan…-Milo volvió a empujar a su padre. El hombre lo miro y lo bajo de los brazos de su madre.

-Vete a jugar un poco Milo, no me dejas besar a tu mami…-le dijo su padre, mientras le empujaba un poco. Milo vio que su padre besaba a su madre y como se abrazaban.

_Playa, varias horas después._

Milo caminaba, junto con su padre, por una de las tantas playas que había en la Isla Milos. Estaba juntando caracoles bajo la atenta mirada de su progenitor. Que le pegaba el grito cada vez que se acercaba más de lo prudente al mar.

-Papi…-El niño se acercó a su padre y puso varias almejas en el balde de madera que su padre, se había visto obligado a llevar, porque Milo había insistido.

-¿Que pasa Milo?-Pregunto su padre, mientras se ponía a su altura.

-¿Por qué besas a mami?-El mayor parpadeo un par de veces.

-Porque la quiero.

-¿Por qué la quieres?

-Porque la amo.

-¿Por qué la amas?-El mayor miro sorprendido al menor. Milo le dedicaba una mirada atenta.

-Por qué se robó mi corazón…-respondió luego de pensarlo un poco…- y porque nos amamos te tenemos a ti...

-¿Por qué se robó tu corazón? ¿Robar no es malo?-Su padre tuvo que contener la risa- ¿Mama es una ladrona?-puso cara pensativa.

-Tu madre no es ninguna ladrona Milo-su padre sonrió- es metafórico… ven vamos a casa…-tomo de la mano al niño y comenzó a volver a la casita. Lo único que le faltaba que su pequeñín de cuatro años le preguntara que es metafórico.

_Casa._

-Ofelia…

-Mami…-el nene fue corriendo a donde estaba cocinando su madre, le tironeo del vestido.

-¿Qué pasa Milo?-pregunto la joven de cabellos azules y mirada gris.

-¿Por qué te robaste el corazón de papi?-pregunto preocupado el niño- robar es malo…-la mujer abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras su marido estallaba en risas.

-¡ARKANOS! ¿QUE LE DIJISTE AL NENE?-pregunto la mujer entre molesta y divertida.

-Milo… te dije que era metafórico…-su padre se sentó en una silla.- Ven acá…-el niño fue con su padre, quien lo sentó en sus rodillas.-Tu mamá no es una ladrona…-informo mientras le acaricia el pelo al menor.- fue solo un comentario… ella es una mujer honrada.

-¿Por qué es honrada?-pregunto el niño.

-Porque es honesta.

-¿Por qué es honesta?

-Porque es una buena mujer-su esposa soltó una pequeña risita

-Arkanos… ese no te suelta más-informo la mujer.

- ¿Cuándo para con las preguntas?-pregunto, mientras le tapaba un poco la boca a Milo. Que estaba por soltar otra pregunta filosófica infantil.

-Cuando se va a dormir…-informo su esposa.

-¿Y cuándo se va a dormir?- aunque eso lo sabía.

-Una hora después de comer…-Milo trataba de sacar la mano, de su padre, de su boquita...- me lo vas a ahogar…-Arkanos le quito la mano de la boca a Milo.

-Mami… ¿Tú quieres a papi?

-Sí, mucho-respondió la mujer inmediatamente

-Entonces… ¿Por qué le robaste el corazón?-Su padre soltó una risita.

-Por qué lo quiero para mí…-informo su madre.- Tu padre es mío y no lo comparto con nadie…

-¿Con migo no lo compartes?-pregunto el niño que abrazo a su padre.- papi es mío...

-Bueno… con vos si…-informo la mujer luego de soltar una risita- a vos te lo presto… Pero a nadie más…

-¿Y a la tía Misha? ¿A ella se la compartes? -La cara de su padre y su madre se contrajo en una mueca… Todavía no le habían dicho que, su tía, realmente no estaba de viaje…

-A ella se lo presto-comento la mujer.

-Milo… me muestras los animalitos que te hice…-pregunto su padre para cambiar de tema.- Para no repetir los que ya te hice.

-Sí.-bajo de las piernas de su padre y le agarro de la mano para que le siguiera. Milo se agacho y metió una manito bajo su cama. Saco una cajita de madera…

_20 años después._

… abrió la caja y ahí estaban guardados los animalitos en madera. Que su padre, siempre, le traía cuando volvía a Isla Milos… cada vez que su padre volvía a casa. Metió su mano y tomo a su muñeco favorito… El escorpión perfectamente tallado en madera, le miro atentamente recordaba el día en que su padre se lo trajo…. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sacar los animalitos…. Tres jirafas (dos grandes y una pequeña), una pareja de leones y un leoncito, dos garzas y una garza más pequeña, dos osos y un oso más pequeño… Todos los animales tenían su pareja y un igual en miniatura… Todos exceptuando uno… El escorpión, ese estaba solo había sido el último animal que le había tallado su padre. Tomo la caja y volvió a guardar los animales en su interior, a todos menos el escorpión que no tenía familia...

* * *

Salió de la arruinada casa y comenzó a caminar ignorando a las dos personas que habían ido con él. Pero estas personas le siguieron, a un costado de la casa, ocultas por la madre selva había dos cruces… Una rezaba el nombre de Ofelia y la otra tenia tallado, en su madera, el nombre de Arkanos. Milo se arrodillo frente a la tumba de sus padres y cerró los ojos dejando que varias lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Por casi 20 años había evitado ir a ese lugar de la Isla Milos, su padre había muerto, pero no cumpliendo ninguna misión. Por lo tanto había perdido el derecho, de ser enterrado en el cementerio de los héroes. Sintió que le ponían una mano en el hombre, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con Shaina que tenía en brazos a su pequeña hija.

-Mama, papa-se enjuago las lágrimas…-les presento a mi esposa Shaina… y a su nieta… Miah. Este escorpión…-puso el animalito entre las tumbas de su padres.-ya tiene familia… ya no está solo…-se dio vuelta y se llevó a Shaina y a su hijita recién nacida de ahí… Se llevó el resto de los animalitos que tenían a su familia compuesta… Quería que su hijita tuviera algo de su infancia.

_Casa de Escorpio. Santuario de Athena._

Cuando fueron a acostar a la bebe en su cunita, se encontraron al escorpión tallado en madera apoyado sobre las sabanas. Pero este no estaba solo… había una serpiente tallada y un escorpión más chiquito entre los dos. También había una pequeña nota…

_Ya tiene familia._

_Fin._


	4. La ley errada

**_Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada._**

**_Personajes_**

**_Oficiales: Shura y Mascara mortal_**

**_De mi autoría: Magnus de Altar, Antonio de Palomo, Julio de Indus.._**

_La ley errada._

El niño abrió los ojos, esa era la voz de su maestro y de los otros dos caballeros que habitaban en ese campamento menor. La criatura se levanto de la cama en donde dormia y se acerco a la puerta.

* * *

-Hablo enserio Magnus…-informo uno.- algo extraño está pasando en el santuario… Primero desaparece de la faz de la tierra el caballero de géminis, que solo tiene 15 años… y ahora el de Sagitario es acusado de traición y ejecutado…

-Por favor no seas idiota Antonio…-la voz sono fastidiosa- tú y tus estupideces cansan...

-Julio, mi discípulo duerme en la habitación contigua…-informo el maestro del niño.- Baja la voz y cuida tu vocabulario.

-Magnus…-el niño abrió apenas la puerta, podia ver con claridad a los adultos.- No me digas que crees las estupideces de Antonio…

-No, pero tienes que reconocer que es extraño… Primero fallece toda la orden dorada adulta. En menos de tres meses, todos murieron de formas misteriosas… Los únicos que quedaron fueron Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis… que no eran más que unos pre adolescentes...-el maestro del niño miro tranquilamente a su par.- ahora: Saga desaparece y Aioros es ejecutado por traición…

-Les digo que el Patriarca Ares… Algo se trae…-informo Antonio.-no se... cuando estuve frente a él senti algo raro...

-Tu sigue diciendo estupideces Antonio-espeto molesto Julio- así terminaras…-Le dijo en un tono ligeramente amenazante.

-Julio de Indus…-su maestro miro a su par- ¿eh de interpretar eso como que estas amenazando a tu propio hermano…?

-No Magnus…-le informo el joven a su maestro, el niño seguía mirando a los tres adultos sentados en la mesa.- solo le estoy advirtiendo, que los lengua suelta terminan mal…-informo el otro. Mientras el joven de 21 años cerraba los ojos de nuevo, ignorando que su discipulo escuchaba su charla.

-Yo no me atrevería a decir algo así, frente a algún desconocido…-se escuso el más chico de los tres- Se los digo a ustedes, porque son mi mejor amigo y mi hermano mayor…-informo Antonio de Palomo ( o Columba)- soy yo, él que siempre va al santuario… Chicos… saben que yo no hablo por nada…

-Lo se Antonio… pero tus palabras las tengo que poner en duda….-informo su maestro.- más aun, sabiendo, que estoy entrenando al futuro caballero de Cáncer.

-En mi opinión eres muy blanco con el chico…-comento distraido Julio de Indus.

-Julio… Te lo deje solo tres días, a tu cargo, cuando volví el niño estaba medio muerto…-informo Magnus, maestro de Angelo.- no soy blando, solo quiero enseñarle a ser una buena persona y un buen guerrero.

-Ángelo tiene que aprender…-comenzo el caballero de bronce- que el más fuerte, sobrevive…

-Eso es una bestialidad, que te enseño tu maestro, seguramente…-informo el joven maestro un tanto molesto- yo no pienso aplicar la misma reglas que aplicaron con vos…

-Magnus… al parecer, te estas olvidando que ese niño debe ser un guerrero… -Julio le miró fijamente.- eres un santo de plata, compórtate como tal…

-Tienes razón…-su maestro se levantó de la silla y le miro fiero.- soy Magnus de Altar… y estoy a cargo de este campamento menor… y Ángelo, aprendiz de Cáncer, es mi discípulo… yo decido de qué forma entrenarlo…

-Solo dices idioteces… si ese niño estuviera a mi cargo, ya hubiera obtenido la armadura dorada-gruño el hombre.

-Shion lo puso bajo mi tutela… Retírate ya mismo de mi cabaña Julio…-ordeno el joven caballero de plata. El santo de bronce se retiro, pero no dijo nada más.- tu hermano comienza a ocacionar problemas Antonio.

-Si lo se...-informo el chiquillo de 13 años- no se por que... pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

_Varios meses después._

-Vas muy bien Ángelo…-informo su maestro, mientras el niño caminaba por encima de una cuerda floja, con los ojos vendados… Debajo del niño, había un centenar de brazas que aun ardían. El solo saber que había fuego y se podía quemar… era lo que mantenía alerta al niño. Ya había hecho antes ese entrenamiento…. Pero sin el fuego y teniendo la vista. El niño sonrió, pero siguió teniendo en su mente que estaba a cuatro metros de altura y todo a su alrededor era fuego…

-MAGNUS…-El grito alerto al maestro del niño, Angeló casi pierde pie… Pero termino de pasar de un lado al otro, ignorando el entorno y valiéndose únicamente de sus otros sentidos para terminar la prueba. Cuando se quito la venda, encontró a su maestro de rodillas sujetando en brazos…

-¡ANTONIO!-El niño descendió velozmente, de la plataforma, con un formidable salto.

-Ángelo… vete a la cabaña y prepara las cosas para atender a Antonio-ordeno el de plata, que sujetaba al moribundo caballero de Palomo.

_Cabaña._

Ángelo preparo todo, como su maestro le había indicado… Pero este no llegaba, decidió salir en su búsqueda… Además sentía el cosmos de Julio. Si no se había equivocado, su maestro (valiéndose de la autoridad que tenía en el campamento) le había expulsado de este… Por lo cual Julio no tuvo otra opción que volver al santuario.

_Campo de entrenamiento._

-Como lo dije Magnus…-Julio estaba pisando la cabeza del caballero de plata.- los traidores no tienen derecho a la vida, al igual que los débiles…

-Julio de Indus…-un joven vestido con una armadura dorada miro al mayor.- ya vasta…-miro fijamente al niño, solo un par de años menores a él acercarse- no es necesaria la brutalidad. -Angeló miro a su maestro, el joven de cabellera color vino levanto la mirada. Su rostro estaba sangrante, la espalda severamente herida por el ataque a traición de Indus. – Magnus de Altar… se te acusa de traición a la diosa Athena…-informo el joven caballero de Capricornio.- tú y Antonio de Palomo fueron sentenciados a muerte. -Angeló dedico una aterrada mirada al cadáver de Antonio, con que ese joven que vestía una armadura dorada y Julio de Indus, quien fuera hermano de Antonio habían sido responsables de las heridas que llevaron a la muerte al joven de 13 años.

-por favor…-Magnus miro a Shura- no frente a mi discípulo…-suplico…-es solo un niño… No quiero… que vea una injusticia…

-¿Injusticia?-Julio pateo el rostro del desprotegido caballero de plata. Magnus jamás llevaba su armadura dentro del campamento. Por lo cual los ataques de Indus habían hecho gran mella en su cuerpo- ¿Acaso niegas que te has rebelado contra el patriarca? El traidor de Antonio y tu se negaron a recibir órdenes de quien el representante de Athena…

-Él no es el legítimo patriarca…-Magnus de Altar se puso en pie.-Capricornio… estas en el santuario… Debes de darte cuenta de la verdad… Esta frente a tus ojos…

-Silencio traidor…-Julio ataco a Magnus y le hirió de gravedad en el pecho.

-¡MAESTRO…!-Angeló quiso ir en socorro de su maestro, pero Shura le atrapo en el trayecto y le sujeto con firmeza- ¡SUELTAME!-Comenzó a forcejear.

-Por favor…-Magnus miro a los ojos a Shura, el chico desvió la mirada… Le costaba creer que una persona de mirada tan sincera fuera un traidor… El traidor que había sido mandado a asesinar. No se le había notificado que ese traidor tuviera discípulo y que posiblemente el niño presenciara la ejecución de su maestro.

-Deja de suplicar Magnus-Julio de Indus miro con desprecio a su ex amigo- Angeló… presta atención a este momento, aprenderás algo muy valioso…-miro burlón al niño.- creo que será la primera lección que te dé. -Angeló dejo de forcejear en brazos de Shura.- el débil es suprimido por el fuerte… Magnus es débil y los débiles son traidores… seres patéticos que deben ser eliminados… -el joven elevo su mano.

-ANGELO CIERRA LOS OJOS…-Fue lo último que Magnus, el moribundo maestro de Angeló, logro decir antes de recibir el golpe que acabo con su vida.

-MAESTRO…-Angeló quiso salir del fuerte agarre de Shura.- ¿por qué les mataron…?-Shura soltó a Angeló, para sus adentros el joven capricornio deseaba que el niño hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando ejecutaron a su maestro. Ahora se arrepentía de no habérselo llevado a alguna cabaña y encerrarlo ahí mientras justiciaban al caballero de plata.

De los ojos de Angeló cayeron lagrimas… El hombre que le había dado amor y cariño desde que tenía memoria acaba de morir frente a sus ojos, en manos de quien se supone era su amigo… El mismo amigo que había ejecutado a su propio hermano menor… Sintió un terrible ardor en la mejilla producida por la bofetada de su nuevo maestro.

-No vuelvas a llamarle maestro y mucho menos llorarle… Era débil, era un traidor y debía ser eliminado…-informo Julio de Indus.- Ya termino la misión, caballero de Capricornio-Miro al joven que poseía una mirada ausente, aunque realmente veía como Angeló trataba de contener su dolor y no llorar a ninguno de los dos muertos... Sin decir palabas… se fue de ahí. Ya nada podía hacer, ya no importaba si comenzaba a dudar de la culpabilidad de Magnus de Altar y de Antonio de Palomo… Las sentencias ya se habían llevado a cabo, sus dudas no les devolverían a la vida.

_Santuario de Athena, varios años después._

A diferencia de lo que había sido su primer maestro, Magnus de Altar, su segundo maestro había puesto en práctica todo lo que sabía para asegurar que Angeló, dejara de ser quien era… Le volvió un joven despiadado… Alguien que entendiera que el fuerte debe gobernar al débil y si el débil se niega debía ser eliminado… Magnus de Altar había muerto por que era débil. Eso fue lo que creyó en esos años funestos, bajo el gobierno de Ares.

_Campo de entrenamiento, Italia._

-Usted no era débil maestro…-murmuro frente a la tumba abandonada, el nombre ya estaba borroso y casi ni se leía.- solo… era una buena persona. Usted quería enseñarme a ser un buen guerrero y una buena persona… Lamento haberle decepcionado y haber insultado su nombre al llamarle traidor… Perdóneme por aprender una ley errónea… El más fuerte no debe suprimir al más débil… Sino que es como usted me enseño, el más fuerte… DEBE de proteger al más débil.-tomo la navaja que traía consigo y tallo los dos nombres en la madera, los nombres de su maestro y el de Antonio quien había sido como un hermano mayor. Ahora el tiempo jamás les borraría… Para que nadie olvidara que personas descansaban ahí.- ustedes merecen ser recordados... no olvidados... Por que no eran traidores, eran guerreros leales a Athena, su revelion... no era otra cosa que su muestra de lealtad.

* * *

Contaría de ellos a sus discípulos, miro por encima del hombro. Tres niños estaban ahí esperando a que su maestro terminara de hacer lo que se supone tendría que hacer… Aprendices para las armaduras de Altar, Palomo e Indus… Shion le había ordenado entrenar a esos niños. Porque él conocía la técnicas de las tres armaduras… Había vivido con los anteriores portadores de estas. No cometería el grave error que había cometido Julio de Indus, no les enseñaría la ley herrada… les enseñaría la ley correcta… El más fuerte, debe defender al débil… No destruirle.

_Fin._

Nota: Indus o Indio Americano es una constelación que se encuentra dentro de las armaduras de bronce según Wikia.


	5. Dulce venganza

_**Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Personajes**_

_** Oficiales: Shura de Capricornio y Afrodita de Piscis  
**_

_**De mi autoria: Juana de Lince y Fernando de Corona Boreal.  
**_

_Dulce venganza._

Shura se dio vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos, desde que había vuelto Athena… Desde que todo había terminado, hace dos años, las culpas no le dejaban dormir… ¿Cuántos inocentes mate creyéndoles culpables? Cuantos guerreros leales mate en realidad… Porque eran eso caballeros y amazonas leales a Athena, y no caballeros y amazonas que habían caído bajo las mentiras de Ares.

* * *

Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana, su reflejo le devolvió una seria mirada. Una mirada que no se parecía en nada a las miradas de los que habían muerto bajo su mano… Quienes habían muerto siendo inocentes… Shura cerró los ojos nuevamente, los ojos de Aioros vinieron a su mente. Los ojos de todos, los que había ejecutado o visto sus ejecuciones... El rostro, los ojos... Principalmente los ojos, lo único que le transmitía la inocencia de sus víctimas.

-Debería pedir disculpas… ¿O sentir culpa…?-pregunto para sí el joven. Recordó el rostro del maestro de Ángelo, el primer maestro de su compañero, cuando volvió al ver a ese niño de su misma edad. Porque a pesar que Ángelo tuviera su misma edad, al momento de que ejecutaron al maestro del chico, el muchacho parecía de menos edad… El juraría que el chico tuviera nueve años… y no diez…- que grave error cometí esa vez, las señales fueron muchas… y termine condenando a Ángelo al infierno… ¿Cuantos más, por mi ignorancia, padecieron mis errores…? Mi ceguera… a cuantos eh condenado, ah muertes tempranas…

-No te culpes.-Cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que sentía que alguien le abrazaba.- No sabias la realidad y estabas bajo el satan imperial. Ademas... No pudiste completar una misión… Y realmente, que bueno, que no la llegaste a cumplir... Por que asi tendrias razones para tener remordimientos...

-Si, tienes razon... 18 razones más para tener remordimientos...

* * *

_Tendría 18 años, le habían enviado a España a ejecutar a un grupo de traidores. Que se escondían en los alrededores de un pueblo… En total eran 18 personas, las que estaban en la lista. Le enviaban a él solo, porque era innecesario alguien más… Eran solamente caballeros de bronce y plata… y algunas amazonas de los mismos rangos._

_-Malditos traidores, cada vez son más… ¿Por qué estos deseos de traicionar a Athena?-gruño el joven mientras el tren se detenía en la estación del pueblo. En esta se encontraba quien le haría de guía en el pueblo- ¿Fernando? Supongo._

_-Supone bien joven-respondió el chico, con un ligero acento Italiano.-Le llevare a la posada del pueblo, cuando se acomode le llevare a recorrer los alrededores…-informo._

_-No es necesario, que me lleves a la posada… Solo demuéstrame la zona.-ordeno Shura._

_-¿Seguro?-pregunto su guía- esta anocheciendo… y no es seguro revisar las montañas y el bosque de noche…-comento el chico- incluyo yo que conozco la zona, no me meto de noche al bosque… porque…_

_-Está bien… esperaremos a mañana.-comento Shura cortante, no quería escuchar las habladurías de su guía._

_Posada._

_La recepcionista era una chica joven, que vestía unos jeans y una camisa holgada._

_-Bienvenido a posada "Los libres".-Informo la sonriente morena de ojos oscuros.- ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?-pregunto mientras le tendía el libro de entradas al caballero dorado._

_-Solo una noche, espero irme rápido.-murmuro el joven.-gracias-dijo cuando la joven le dio las llaves… Completamente ignorante que los dos guerreros, de rango bronce, intercambiaban información vía cosmos._

_Habitación._

_Dejo su armadura, tapada por una tela blanca, a un costado de la habitación y su pequeño bolso de viaje. Reviso la habitación y abrió la ventana… Luego de pensarlo un poco, decidió entrar a ducharse._

_-Porque… tantas personas traicionan a Athena. Para que jurar lealtad, si luego piensan traicionarle.-Shura cerró los ojos. Sintio un ruido y se asomo por detrás de la cortina del baño… Era la ventana, el viento estaba haciendo que chocara contra el marco.- Antes de impartir las sentencias que dio el patriarca… Hare que alguno de ellos, me explique por qué la traición de tantos. -Shura salió de bañarse, cuando tendió la mano hacia el barral, no haya las toallas.- ¿Dónde?... Bueno, ya que… estoy yo, solo, en la habitación…-Salió al cuarto- ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS COSAS?_

_Shura sintió completamente sorprendido, no había rastro ni de su armadura ni de su ropa… Entro al baño, tampoco estaba la ropa que se había quitado antes de bañarse. Entre cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba los puños. Como osaban… Él era un caballero dorado, era Shura de Capricornio el caballero más leal a la diosa Athena. Aunque no quisiera delatarse, elevo su cosmos e invoco a su armadura. Esta tardo en volver, pero al final lo hizo y cubrió su cuerpo. Quien haya osado a robarse su armadura y sus pertenencias… Tendrían un doble castigo. Salió por la ventana y cayo con destreza del segundo piso… Miro atentamente el suelo donde pisaba… No había huellas de pisadas ni nada. Comenzaría a explorar la zona, escucho un ruido… Cuando observo se encontró con una de sus dos camisas._

_-Acaso estos aparte de traicionar a Athena… ¿Planean humillarme?-El joven fue por su camisa, se encontró que sus prendas marcaban un sendero. –Esto es el colmo- el joven de 18 años se sentía por demás humillado, era la burla total… No sabía quiénes habían sido, pero cuando le tuviera a todos… uno a uno frente a él. Cumpliría la sentencia sin dejar que ninguna duda. haga acto de presencia en su mente. Esta vez, disfrutaria y mucho al ejecutarles.- Juro que les matare por eso…-gruño al ver su bolso de viaje y lo que sin dura seria la ropa que faltaba (la ropa interior), en medio de una enorme porqueriza. Se quito la armadura dorada, no se atrevería a entrar ahí con su armadura sagrada y salto la valla de madera. Quienes le observaban, se torcían de la risa. _

* * *

_La joven salió de su escondite y se acerco con unos baldes, con comida, para los cerdos._

_-Joven-comento, mientras ahogaba la risa- no se, si quiere comer con mis puercos, pero le recomiendo que antes de comer se lave las manos…-Shura murmuro un par de insultos en griego y vio como la chica llenaba los contenedores de comida de los animales.- vaya se a dar una ducha, pero por favor… entre por la puerta de servicio… o si quiere le tiro un poco de agua con la manguera… Me ensuciara todo el piso.- Shura apretó los dientes, eso era tan humillante, estaba siendo humillado y de seguro los responsables de esa humillación estuvieran por ahí cerca riendo._

* * *

_No tuvo otra opción que aceptar la propuesta de la joven y lavarse un poco con la manguera, la chica cada tanto le echaba una curiosa mirada a la armadura dorada._

_-Eh visto como esas… pero nunca una de oro.-comento distraída, mientras abría un poco más el paso de agua para que hubiera más presión._

_-¿Enserio?-Shura le miro atentamente.- ¿Dónde?_

_-Vi una de color azul… Parecía un gato o algo así…-informo la chica, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la armadura dorada._

_-Pregunte donde… no como era.-informo el caballero en un tono helado._

_-En el bosque… Esta sobre unas piedras._

_-¿Esta sola?_

_-Sí, cerca de ella hay una cruz…-informo la chica, mientras miraba con curiosidad a Shura- cada tanto le ponen flores, a esa cruz, los jóvenes que se visten como griegos… Algunos dicen que pertenecen a una secta.-dijo en un susurro- tenga cuidado, no molestan, casi ni se acercan al pueblo, pero quien sabe._

_-¿En donde se esconden?-al parecer, la existencia de los traidores no era desconocida para el pueblo.  
_

_-Pues en mi porqueriza, no.-la chica soltó una risa, Shura sintio las mejillas al rojo vivo.- en las montañas, Fernando dice que les ve muy seguido por ahí… Principalmente de noche.-miro fijamente a Shura- no te irás a meter en las montañas de noche… Supongo._

_-Eso a usted no le interesa._

_-Lo digo enserio joven… Según Fernando, les ha visto lanzar luces con sus manos y romper arboles de un solo golpe a mano cerrada. No se meta ahí, la otra vez…-la joven hizo una mueca de pena- un joven arrogante no quiso escuchar y entro a esa zona-la joven le miro preocupada- Fernando lo encontró medio muerto tres días después…_

_-Sí, estaba notificado de ello-informo Shura. Una vez casi limpio, se alejo de la chica, mientras metía su ropa dentro de su bolsa de viaje, tendría que bañarse de nuevo._

_-¿Quiere que le lavé la ropa?-pregunto.- le saldrá una peseta por prenda.-informo la joven. Shura soltó un suspiro, no podía andar con su ropa en ese estado. Porque incluso la que se había salvado, del chiquero, estaba sucia.-Mañana se la tengo lista-informo la joven mientras se llevaba la ropa de Shura._

_Mañana siguiente._

_Shura se encontró que parte de su ropa ya estaba lista y se vistió. Tomo su armadura y fue por Fernando. Haría que el chico le dijera: donde era que se veían a los hombres que se vestían como griegos y donde estaba la armadura que decía la recepcionista._

_-¿ESTA USTED LOCO?-pregunto el joven, cuando Shura le notifico a donde quería ir.-Al último que lleve ahí, lo encontré más muerto que vivo… Es claro que esos locos, no quieren a nadie en su territorio._

_-Solo llévame.-ordeno Shura con frialdad._

_-Pagaras el doble-informo el joven- es pago doble, desde que encontré a ese chico así… Yo no quiero ir a ese lugar…_

_-Te pagare, pero llevame primero hacia la armadura azul._

_-¿La estatua de metal?-el joven le miro-claro te llevo…pero esta para el otro lado… En el bosque-comento el chico- con Juana la vimos una vez, parecía que latiera… no sé si me explico. -Shura no respondió, no le importaba la charla… Su guía siguió hablando, pero el joven no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas solo quería cumplir la misión._

_Bosque._

_-¿Dónde está?-el chico miro sorprendido una piedra, cerca de esta había una cruz improvisada.-le juro que estaba ahí la cosa esa… Estaba ahí, sobre la piedra._

_-Deben saber que estoy aquí…-murmuro Shura mientras miraba todo a su alrededor._

_-¿Quiénes?-pregunto su guía._

_-Nadie, llévame a la montaña.-ordeno Shura con su típica frialdad._

_Montaña._

_De no ser que había señales de "combates", Shura, creería que su guía le estaba paseando. Había arboles caídos y piedras destruidas… Incluso había profundos huecos en las laderas de la montaña, señales que algunos practicaban contra estas._

_-No hay nadie…_

_-Es raro que se dejen ver… Casi siempre aparecen de noche.-comento su guía.- yo ya me vuelvo, esta cayendo el sol y no quiero estar en su territorio. ¿Viene?_

_-No._

_-Pero… Es peligroso._

_-Ya vete-ordeno Shura-cuando baje al pueblo te pagare…_

_-¿Y quién me asegura que no me está estafando?_

_-Deje mi bolso de viaje y mis documentos, en la posada-informo Shura con frialdad- eso te asegura que volveré.-el guía se encogió de hombros y se fue. Cuando estuvo seguro que estaba solo, se vistió con su armadura y comenzó a revisar la zona. Luego de un pequeño trayecto, encontró lo que parecía ser un pequeño campamento. –Por lo que veo, viven aquí…-Reviso todo el lugar, pero parecía abandonado._

* * *

_De no ser que sabía, por el caballero de plata que había sido enviado antes que él, que esos traidores estaban en esa zona. Diría, por el estado de las cabañas, que estas llevaban deshabitadas un buen tiempo. Tal vez entrenaran en esa zona, pero no había nadie cerca… Al parecer se habían trasladado._

_ Hacía tres meses que había sido enviado el caballero de plata. Teniendo en cuenta las tormentas y los vientos, eso justificaría el por qué se habían arruinado así las cabañas… O es creía. Reviso la zona por tres días, tuvo que darse por vencido. No estaban en la zona, era claro que la habían abandonado._

_-Supongo que se fueron, luego de la "visita" del caballero de plata.-miro por última vez el campamento.- o tal vez, tienen informantes en el santuario. Tal vez haya traidores aun dentro del santuario…_

_Posada._

_Shura tomo su bolso de viaje y se dirigió a la recepción._

_-Seria todo-la joven hizo las cuentas en una hoja de papel.- 87 pesetas._

_-Claro…_

_-Oye…-Fernando se acerco trayéndole un té helado a la recepcionista- me debes también, 120 pesetas-informo el chico. Shura comenzó a buscar su monedero en su bolso, termino desperdigando sus pertenencias por el suelo.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA.-exclamo indignado, al ver que no estaba lo que buscaba.  
_

_-Oye-Su guía le miro con molestia.- hay una mujer presente._

_-ME ROBARON EL PASAPORTE Y EL MONEDERO.-grito indignado, los chicos se miraron._

_-¿Tienes buen brazo?-pregunto la chica- porque de alguna forma… me tienes que pagar._

_-Porque preguntas eso…-pregunto al fin Shura._

_-Hay que lavar los platos de la fiesta de anoche y lavar sabanas...-Shura le miro atentamente, como no creyendo lo que escuchaba- ayer los raros vinieron y alquilaron el salón de la posada… Hicieron toda la noche fiesta._

_-Que buena fiesta… Va por las risas, sonaba como una buena fiesta.-informo el chico-Hace un rato se fueron los últimos, la pelirroja… Tiene un cuerpito… que madre mía- Puso cara pensativa- no entiendo esa pancarta de "le ganamos a un dorado"-Shura sentía que la vena de la frente le iba a estallar.-Ya que la posada también es mía.-el chico le miro- me pagaras ordenando y limpiando los restos de la fiesta._

_-¿Estuvieron aquí?-Shura sentía que estallaba, aunque se mantenía serio y se controlaba._

_-Sí, lo mismo hicieron cuando se fue el que encontré medio muerto.-informo Fernando- el dinero es bienvenido… en este pueblo, todos, aceptamos el dinero de ellos._

_-Bueno muchacho…-La joven salió de atrás del mostrador y fue por algo.-A pagar-le tendió un trapeador y una cubeta._

_Salón de la posada._

_-No puedo creer, que yo, el caballero dorado de Capricornio… El caballero más leal a Athena.-estaba Shura murmurando- tenga que pasar por esta humillación… Limpiar lo que ellos hacen-murmuro mientras pasaba el trapeador. Era cierto, había señales de fiesta y una pancarta donde rezaba __**"LE GANAMOS A UN DORADO"**_.-_Los muy cabrones, se han burlado de mi todo el tiempo… Estos desgraciados, es humillante...  
_

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?-la chica entro y tomo los manteles._

_-No. Gracias.-gruño, se sentía humillado._

_-Soy Juana.-se presento la chica._

_-Shura.-gruño el chico._

_-Fernando, propuso algo mejor… Al ver que no te gusta, la idea, de pagar de esta forma._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Deja tu cosa de oro…-comento la joven mientras doblaba los manteles y los metia en una canasta- Cuando tengas la paga, te la devolvemos._

_-¿QUE?_

_-Sera un empeño…-informo la joven sonriente.- se queda, pagas y te la devolvemos._

_-¿Hay telégrafo aquí?_

_-Si, en la estación.-informo la joven. Shura dejo las cosas a medio hacer.- ¿A dónde vas?_

_Esa misma noche._

_-Hay Shura…-comento el joven que había venido con el dinero para pagar las cosas.- espera que el resto del santuario se entere de esto…-La chica miro curiosa al joven de cabellos celestes._

_-¿El santuario es tu pueblo…?_

_-No.-informo Shura.- mi armadura.-la joven la levanto como pudo y la saco del otro lado del mostrador._

_-Como puedes llevar esta cosa a cuestas…-informo la joven._

_-Eso no importa…-Gruño a Shura.-Vamos Afrodita._

* * *

-¿Era necesario humillarme de esa forma esa vez?

-Era necesario.-informo la joven.- Esa fue una "venganza", de todos los que éramos perseguidos por el santuario. Que mejor forma de vengarnos, que tirarte el orgullo al piso a uno de la orden dorada.

-Juro que tu y Fernando, casi logran que les estrangulé, cuando les vi entrar con las armaduras de Lince y Corona Boreal…-la chica soltó una risa burlona.- De haber sabido que eran los lideres...

- mira que nos reímos todos…-la joven se sento de nuevo en la cama- los 18 que nos escondíamos en el pueblo.

-Estaban bien preparados…-comento Shura, habia fracasado y ahora se alegraba de ello.

-Los rebeldes nos preparamos bien…-informo la chica.- yo Juana de Lince, líder de los rebeldes de España… Planee la venganza… Para hacerte saber. Lo que sentíamos cuando humillaban nuestros nombres, llamándonos traidores.

-Dulce venganza…-Shura se sento al lado de su novia- Supongo.

-Correcto.

-Fue muy efectiva, nunca me olvide de esa humillacion.

_Fin_


	6. Un ramillete de Jazmines

**_Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada._**

**_Personajes_**

**_Oficiales: Shaka de Virgo_**

**_De mi autoría: Kali de Vulpecula (Esta constelación se le representa como un zorro)_**

_Un ramillete de Jazmines._

Shaka, el pequeño caballero de Virgo, caminaba por uno de los bosques de la India. En ese bosque entrenaba quien era su "compañera" de entrenamiento. Gran parte de su entrenamiento era en solitario, pero cada tanto entrenaba con la pequeña Kali de 8 años. Solo tenían un año de diferencia, pero ambos eran muy maduros para sus edades.

Llego al centro del bosque, en medio de ese lugar había una estatua del dios Daiitoku Myō-ō. El maestro de la joven era japonés… y había obtenido permiso del patriarca Shion, para colocar la estatua del benévolo dios.

* * *

Kali estaba meditando frente a la estatua, al igual que el entrenamiento de Shaka, el suyo requería mucha meditación. La niña se dio vuelta y miro al niño que portaba la armadura de Virgo. Shaka tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, por lo cual le llamo la atención a la pequeña aprendiz. Esta se levanto del suelo en que estaba sentada, el sol saco un ligero destello a su máscara. Shaka, por accidente, a los cinco años vio el rostro de la niña. Pero como ambos ignoraban en ese momento la ley de la máscara, no paso nada y no le dijeron a nadie.

-Shaka de Virgo-la niña hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, su maestro le dijo que ya no podría tratar como un igual a Shaka. Cosa que le hacía sentir un poco mal.

-Kali…-el niño mantenía sus ojos cerrados, había elegido suprimir el sentido de la vista en su entrenamiento. Pero sabia como era Kali, esta tenia la cabellera negra y larga, sujeta siempre con una trenza. La piel morena y los ojos, por lo que recordaba de niño, de color marrón oscuro. La máscara de Kali tenía solo seis líneas… tres sobre cada mejilla. Cuando eran niños bromeaban diciendo que eran los bigotes del zorro.

-¿Viene a buscar a mi maestro caballero de Virgo?-pregunto la niña con un tono frio, tono que en cierta forma le dolió a Shaka. La frialdad y el respeto que Kali ahora le profesaba le dolían.

-No.

-¿Entonces?-el niño se acerco y saco la mano que escondía en su espalda mostrándole un ramillete de flores.

-Un ramillete de Jazmines… para una flor que no tiene nombre, ni palabras para describir su belleza…-sintió las mejillas arder.- Un ramillete de Jazmines, para la flor que ha cautivado mi mirada…-aunque no pudiera ver el rostro de Kali, supuso que esta estaba roja como un tomate al igual que él. No sabía que le había llevado a buscar esas flores y mucho menos decir esas palabras. Si, tenía nueve años era muy pequeño. Pero su mentalidad era de un chico más grande.

-Shaka… son muy bonitas.-informo la chiquilla de 8 años. Shaka sabía que eran lo que hacían los chicos cuando les regalaban una flor a las chicas. Lo había visto varias veces, por lo cual se acerco a Kali y le beso sobre la máscara. Beso lleno de inocencia por parte de él. Dado que lo consideraba como una muestra de afecto entre las personas y no muestra de amor.

-Me tienen que llevar al santuario-informo Shaka.- por eso quería despedirme…-comento mientras se refregaba el brazo un tanto avergonzado.- quería saber… si cuando terminaras de entrenar… querrías…-ir a jugar con migo al santuario, le dijo su lado infantil.- ir a…

-Shaka de Virgo…-el maestro de la niña apareció, mientras esta escondía el ramillete de flores en su espalda.- los guardias llevan más de media hora buscándote.-informo el anciano.- ya es hora que partas a Grecia.-el niño asintió y comenzó a irse con el mayor. Cuando volteo vio que Kali le despedía con la mano, mientras un par de lágrimas se filtraban por debajo de su máscara.

* * *

La siguiente vez que supo de Kali, fue cuando tenía 16… Se había enterado que esta figuraba en la lista negra del patriarca junto a su maestro. Ninguno respondía a las órdenes del santuario y estaban catalogados como traidores. Pero, debido a los talentos de Kali… El santuario decidió darle una posibilidad de redimirse y enviaron a un santo de plata por la joven amazona de bronce. La respuesta, fue el mismo santo sin cuatro sentidos. Kali solo le había dejado el sentido del tacto, para que pudiera volver al santuario.

En cierta forma, saber que Kali seguía viva le alegraba… Pero saber que ahora su amiga, y compañera de la infancia, era una traidora le dolía. Ya no podrían ser nunca más amigos, ya no tenía por qué volver a buscar esos antiguos lazos que tenían de pequeños. Kali era una traidora a Athena y por lo tanto. Ya no tenía posibilidades de que él buscara volver armar sus antiguos lazos.

Aunque el recuerdo del ramillete de jazmines y las lagrimas de Kali cuando él se fue, siempre estuvieron en su memoria. Por ese recuerdo, fue que decidió enviarle una primera carta, instigándole a que reconociera sus errores, pidiera piedad por sus faltas al patriarca y que jurara lealtad a Athena como era debido... La respuesta de Kali fue una sola misiva:

_Shaka_

_El que esta errado eres tú, serás tu el que tenga que pedir clemencia. Cuando Athena regrese y tome el mando y acabe con el teatro que hay en el santuario… Ahí, yo me arrodillare ante el __legítimo patriarca._

Esa carta le enfureció. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a decir que él estaba equivocado? ¿Cómo osaba insinuar que el patriarca no era legítimo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que Athena no estaba en el santuario?

Era ella la que se negaba a aceptar la legitimidad del patriarca y la realidad de Athena. Era ella la que había dejado sin cuatro sentidos a un caballero de plata. Era a ella… la que le había regalado un ramillete de Jazmines. Era de ella… de quien, extrañamente, estaba enamorado…

Porque lo sabía, estaba enamorado de Kali. No podía explicarlo, hacia siete años que no veía a su amiga, pero estaba enamorado de ella. El simple hecho de pensar en su nombre le hacia sonreír y el recuerdo del ramillete de jazmines sonrojar como un niño. Por eso le había enviado varias cartas e incluso se había ofrecido, en una de ellas, a interceder ante el patriarca para que le diera clemencia…

Cartas que jamás obtuvieron respuestas y jamás supo si Kali recibió… Lo que si sabía era que ella, recibió el ramillete de jazmines que de niño le dio…

_Fin._


	7. Niña bonita

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Personajes**_

_**Oficiales:**__ Saga y Kanon_

_**De mi autoría:**__ Set de Géminis, Arkanos de Escorpio, Blaise de Acuario, Misha, Mauricio de Piscis_

_Niña bonita_

Set regresaba con el dúo de preguntones que tenía por discípulos. Todavía no había tenido la posibilidad de matar al caballero de Acuario. Hacía cuatro meses que sus discípulos le venían preguntando: ¿Quién era Misha? ¿Cómo era? ¿Si creía que ella les querría? ¿Eran novios? ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuándo se las presentaría? Y todas esas cosas que tenía que andar soportando por cortesía de su camarada. Lo único que le aliviaba era que Arkanos de Escorpio no había escuchado a ese dúo preguntar por su hermanita menor.

_Casa de Escorpio._

Mientras Saga recibía clases de lectura de estrellas del patriarca, Kanon las recibía de Arkanos de Escorpio. Al niño, de seis años, le resultaban mucho más entretenidas las con el caballero de Escorpio. Que con el patriarca, por lo tanto el joven maestro se las había ingeniado para que Arkanos no sospechara nada. A pesar que sospechaba, que el segundo caballero más grande de la orden, que sabía la verdad con respecto al aprendiz de Géminis. Pero como Arkanos no hacia ningún comentario, al respecto, él tampoco lo hacía.

* * *

Estaban en el patio de la casa. Arkanos y él estaban mirando las estrellas, mientras hacia un par de anotaciones. Escucho un ruido y voltio. Una joven de cabellera rubia corta, llevaba un vestido al estilo griego que le llegaba a las rodillas y sandalias. Esta estaba dejando una charola de plata con limonada.

-Gracias Misha-informo el caballero, sin dejar de contemplar las estrellas.- si gustas puedes quedarte.

-Sabes que no soy buena para el asunto de las estrellas.-Kanon abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y se acercó veloz a la chica. El caballero de Escorpio arqueo una ceja, no entendía a que venía esa reacción del niño.

-¿Usted es una señorita simpática?-pregunto la criatura. La joven miro a su hermano, que estaba ahogando la risa.

-¿Esto es obra de mi hermano? -pregunto la joven, mientras le dedicaba una astuta mirada al caballero. Que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, _Saga_... Mi hermana es una señorita simpática.-informo el Escorpio, mientras se acercaba y se servía un poco de limonada- ella es mi hermana Misha.-el niño amplio la sonrisa- las únicas mujeres que pueden estar en el santuario son: las doncellas, las esposas de los caballeros o las amazonas. Mi hermana me ayuda a mantener ordenado el templo… por eso puede estar en el santuario-miro atentamente al niño, que observaba de arriba abajo a la doncella.- No te habrás enamorado de mi hermana ¿No?-El niño miro al mayor, que le dedicaba una astuta mirada.

-¿Yo? No.-informo el niño, para luego mirar a la chica- ¿Usted es linda?-la chica se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa.

-Pregúntale a mi hermano que opina...-dijo, la verdad que las preguntas del niño le estaban sacando un par de risas.

-¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? -el mayor le miro.

-¿Eres linda…? -el niño tomo de la mano a la chica y la hizo pararse cerca de la luz.- sí.

-Mi hermana es una niña bonita-Arkanos tomo a la chica y la aparto de Kanon.- ¿por qué tanta pregunta?-como habían pasado varios meses de la vez que Kanon y Saga, quisieron conseguirle novia a su maestro, el caballero ya se había olvidado de ese trivial asunto.

-¿Tienes…-el niño hizo memoria- noveo?

-Novio…-le corrigió Arkanos.-no está comprometida con nadie-informo, ahí había gato encerrado…- es muy chica-informo mordaz.

-Solo tengo 17-le recordó su hermana- ni que fuera tan chica-soltó una pequeña risa, que ahogo cuando vio la mirada que le lanzo su hermano de 25 años.

-¿A qué viene tanta pregunta _Saga_?

-¿Conoces a mi maestro?-pregunto el niño.

-¿A Set?-la chica le miro- eh si… es amigo de mi hermano.-trato de mirar hacia otro lado, para que su hermano no notara el ligero sonroje- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Te parece lindo?-pregunto el niño, de lo más entusiasmado. Al escuchar la pregunta Arkanos dejo libre una risa, ahora entendía que tramaba el niño. Ya se había acordado que hacía unos meses andaba de celestino.

-este… es un chico lindo-reconoció Misha por lo bajo, lo que provoco que su hermano dejara de reír de golpe.

-mmm-Kanon puso cara pensativa, ignorando como el caballero dorado asesinaba a su hermana con la mirada.- El maestro Blaise.-Arkanos miro de reojo al niño, dependiendo de lo que dijera, vería si mataba a alguien esa noche.-dijo que mi maestro la consideraba una linda chica.-la joven se sonrojo, mientras Arkanos sentía la sangre hervirle.- que él estaba…-se rasco la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria- enamirado.

-¿Enamorado de Misha?-el caballero de Escorpio hablo en un tono sumamente serio.

-Sí, eso.-informo el niño de lo más sonriente, pero entonces recordó que Blaise les había advertido que no le dijeran nada a Arkanos. Porque este podría enojarse y, este ahora, estaba enojado. El caballero de Escorpio se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor de Escorpio- Maestro… todavía no término la clase…

-Ya termino Saga… vete a Acuario con Blaise…-el niño le miro algo confundido, tomo sus cosas y se fue velozmente a Acuario.

_Casa de Acuario._

-¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUE A ARKANOS?-El libro cayo de las manos de Blaise, cuando vio a Kanon salir de entre unos peñascos y le notifico lo que había pasado.-KANON ¡ARKANOS ES MUY CELOSO! ¡MATARA A SET!-A penas dio un par de pasos, cuando la otra dimensión se abrió y Set apareció por esta.

-¡BLAISE! ¡DATE POR MUERTO!-El caballero de Acuario salió corriendo hacia la casa superior seguido de Set. Este solo le bastó con ver la cara de los mil demonios, de Arkanos, para saber qué era lo que le había llevado a Géminis.

* * *

Kanon comenzó a caminar hacia Piscis, escucho unos pasos detrás de él y se encontró con Misha. Esta parecía algo agotada por la subida en las escaleras.

-Saga… ¿Dónde está Blaise?- pregunto la joven.

-Corriendo, porque mi maestro quiere matarle.-informo el niño, completamente ajeno a lo literal de esas palabras.

-¿Fueron a Piscis?-el niño asintió.- tenemos que llegar antes de que Set mate a Blaise o mi hermano llegue y mate a Set.-la joven comenzó a correr hacia Piscis. Kanon le saco la delantera en cuestión de segundos.

_Casa de Piscis._

-Si no fueras tan botonazo…-Set trataba de agarrar a su amigo que se escudaba detrás del caballero de Piscis.

-¿Me pueden explicar que pasa?-pregunto el pelirrojo de la doceava casa.

-Por culpa de Blaise, Arkanos se enteró de algo… que pone mi vida en serio peligro…

-No me digas que fuiste tan idiota, como para enamorarte de Misha.-pregunto el pelirrojo mayor, Kanon miraba todo atentamente. Los tres adultos, aún no habían notado la presencia del niño.

-¿Y que hay si lo hice?

-Tu solo, te enamoras de la niña bonita de Escorpio.-informo el pelirrojo.

-¿A quién le dices niña bonita pescado?-pregunto Arkanos, que ya había llegado a Piscis.

-A tu hermana, no te diría a ti niña bonita, Arkanos-informo el Piscis, que ya era dejado de usar como escudo por el Acuario.

-Set-el hombre miro fijamente al chico de 19 años- por respeto a la amistad que tenemos- entrecerró los ojos- no te matare, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a tolerar que estés cerca de mi hermana-se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse- la enviare a Milos, lejos de ti.

-¿Qué?-Set le miro atentamente, Kanon pasaba su mirada de su maestro al caballero de Escorpio y viceversa.

-Eres un guerrero-el hombre le miro- y no quiero la viudez temprana para mi hermana-se dio vuelta- si no fueras un caballero, no tendría problema.-se alejó escaleras abajo, mientras Set cerraba los ojos.

-Maestro…-Kanon se acercó al mayor.- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-Nada _Saga_, nada… ven vamos a Géminis.

_Habitación de Kanon y Saga._

-Maestro…-el niño miro al mayor que le arropaba, Saga todavía no volvía de sus clases con el patriarca.- ¿está enojado porque le dije al señor Arkanos?

-No, Kanon-el mayor beso su frente- no estoy enojado, solo estoy triste.

-¿Por qué esta triste?

-Porque no podre, ver a Misha…-informo el mayor mientras apagaba la vela.- descansa Kanon.-el joven salió de la habitación.

-Ella es una niña bonita-Kanon se dio vuelta en la cama- tal vez convenza al señor Arkanos, para que le deje quedarse… Así el maestro no está triste.-el niño cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido.


End file.
